Ballad of the Warlock
by Erihppas
Summary: "Well, that was interesting, but I think you have sung the wrong song."  "It's impossible, milady. 'Lady Warlock' has always been Rhythm's favourite song."


_Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online belongs to Gravity. Rawr.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Kind madam, would you like to hear a song?" The handsome bard asked, flashing his practiced grin #17. One that showed his perfect set of pearl-white teeth and (usually) worked well with young ladies.<p>

The warlock gazed up from the book she was reading with a raised eyebrow.

"A song?"

Odin have mercy! The bard's eyes brightened. This was the first person who showed a reaction closer to interest after what seemed like weeks.

"Yes, madam," Schooling his thoughts, he calmly invited himself to seat beside her and propped his harp on his lap. "For five hundred zenies, Rhythm can sing you any song you want. Battle songs like _Poem of Bragi_?" He strummed the first five notes of the song. "Miscellaneous songs like _King's Crown_ or _The Tale of the Serpent_?" More strumming. "Ohh, how about the well-known tale of _The Fall of Satan Morroc_?" An epic yank. "Perhaps a magic user like you would like be interested on hearing _The Warlock and His Al-_"

The warlock interrupted him. "Why do I need to pay you when I can just listen to the songs for free in the streets?"

"Ohh, madam," he chuckled nervously. "This is different than the songs you hear from the streets. You see, Rhythm is at your beck and call! Just name your songs, and Rhythm will sing it."

She seemed amused. "A song slave? Not afraid that I'd ask you to sing several songs that aren't worth the amount of zenies you get?"

"Madam, it does not matter how many songs you want Rhythm to sing," he said, bowing his head. "For Rhythm would be grateful for the chance to perform..."

As if on cue, a horrible growl could be heard... from the bard's stomach.

The warlock immediately understood.

"Barkeep!" She called over the counter. "A plate of noodles with mastela sauce!" She then turned towards the bard, whose was looking at her with such gratefulness. "It won't do if you don't perform your best, after all. Eat, then sing for me."

He sniffed in gratitude. "Thank you, madam! Rhythm is in your debt!"

She waved his thanks away. "Just eat and stop calling me madam. How many days have you not eaten?"

"Three days Ma-Milady," He said and tackled the food as soon as it was set on the table. It was a simple dish that required little preparation, and thus it came quickly. Was that why the warlock had ordered it? "Business is... bad, and merchants pay very few for drops."

"Barkeep, add a bowl of Jellopy soup!" the warlock called out over the counter again, then turned towards the bard. "Take your time, I don't intend to leave until I finish this book anyway."

"T-Thank you!"

It did not take long for him to finish his meal, for he scarfed it down as fast as a hungry vagabond wolf feasting on a lunatic. Wiping his mouth with his handkerchief, he gave the warlock some time to read before announcing, "Rhythm is ready, milady. What would you like to listen to?"

The warlock placed a dry Yggdrasil Leaf between the pages and closed her book, seemingly thoughtful. "_Lady Warlock_, then."

"Of course, milady," he fiddled with the strings of his harp, testing the tune the strings emit before he started singing:

"O, Your Lordship,  
>May you lead the knights to glory for eternity...<br>Where there is light, there is shadow;  
>do you remember the warlock that supports you<br>in the shadow?  
>Do you remember her name?<p>

O Your Lordship,  
>When the party is formed,<br>Do you remember?  
>The brash swing of the mechanic's axe;<br>The swishing of the guillotine cross' katars;  
>The growl of the ranger's warg;<br>The celestial light that strengthen and protect us?  
>Do you remember?<br>The blazing magic that slay the monsters before it overwhelms you?  
>Do you remember her name?<p>

O, Your Lordship,  
>When the sky darkened,<br>when Morroc was torn asunder,  
>when the horrible monster emerge<br>from the rift it created...  
>Do you remember?<br>The warlock who casted spell after spell magic to attract the monsters away from you  
>and let you slay the foul beast down.<br>Do you remember her name?

The wheel of time spun,  
>You were given the power to lead the knights,<br>You took another as your wife;  
>a fair archbishop who you claimed to have saved your life...<br>The crowd cheered,  
>Everyone rejoiced.<p>

Even she cheered  
>As she looked at the shadow of you and your bride.<br>No one could tear down the smile from her face.

O, Your Lordship.  
>Do you remember her?<br>Do you remember the warlock's name?"

There was a brief silence after he finished singing.

"Well, that was interesting," There was an unreadable expression on the warlock's face. "But I think you have sung the wrong song."

"It's impossible, milady," The bard replied with a smile. "_Lady Warlock_ has always been Rhythm's favourite song."

A thoughtful frown etched on her face. "A different version, perhaps? I have never heard of this one before, and it's really different compared to the others I've heard."

"Oh? And what are the others you've heard, milady?"

The bard was glad to see her brows smoothed. "Well, I'm no singer, but I can tell you that no song would paint the warlock as a tragic figure. She is often depicted as a jealous schemer who tried to tear the lovers apart or an evil tyrant who got in the way of true love, only to fail and meet her demise."

"Rhythm always believe that there are two sides of every coin, or different possibilities," He said as he fingered the lines of his harp. "If the warlock can be a schemer or a tyrant, then why couldn't the rune knight or the priestess be at fault too?"

"You're forgetting something, bard," The warlock tilted her head slightly. "You're currently in the Capital City of Prontera. Any form of slandering that involves priests, knights and crusaders are disallowed."

"Whereas slandering of other jobs are allowed?"

Her lips curled into a smile. "Rhythm, is it? You have a beautiful voice so you'd have no trouble earning zeny... but you'd be looking for trouble if you play your version of _Lady Warlock _here."

The bard made a slight bow at her. "Thank you for the warning, milady. Are you always kind to strangers like Rhythm?"

"Only those who can't seem to take care of themselves," The warlock took out a pouch of zeny and handed it to the bard. "Here's your pay. Another word of advice: stop degrading yourself. A bard like you deserve respect too, and you're not exactly helping things by acting like a slave."

"What?" He looked up and met a gaze so penetrating that he had to control the urge to shiver.

"A respectable person," Her expression softened, "would addressed himself as 'I'."

With that, she left the inn.

Rhythm stared at the door thoughtfully. His attention soon shifted at the pouch of zeny. He undone it and counted the coins.

It was more than five hundred zeny.

* * *

><p><em>Authoress' Note<em>:

How long has it been since I've last ventured into RO's territory? Too long, too long.

This fic was written last year for my own enjoyment. It is heavily influenced by Yu Wo's _Lady Warrior_ novel. It was meant to be a multi-chaptered fic, in which I was pretty hesitant to write due to the lack of time, inspiration and a clear direction.

I was surfing for Warlock fics in the RO fandom, but found none. So... let this be the first, and may this inspire more to come?

Reviews are welcome~


End file.
